Bunnies and snow
by Nebyura
Summary: Yaoi: con Haku de Naruto como personaje invitado. TERMINADA....
1. Chapter 1

Escribir esto me costó bastante, creo que estoy perdiendo a mi musa… en fin, espero que esté a la altura. Dedicado a Alexie por dejarme robar el apellido de Camus.

Advertencia: Se trata de una historia YAOI, es decir relaciones chico x chico así que si no te gustan estas historias ahorremos tiempo y da "regresar"

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por su lado Haku (y los demás personajes de Naruto) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Bunnies and snow

I: HAKU

Mi nombre es Haku Glace... Glace, aun no logro hacerme a la idea de ese apellido. Hasta hace algún tiempo estaba yo en el orfanatorio, sin familia, sin amigos, sin un futuro, sin un pasado. Pero ahora todo es diferente, un rayo de luz me regalo la vida. Su nombre es Camus Glace pero yo lo llamo padre. Me dio un hogar, me dio su cariño paternal, me dio educación, me dio la oportunidad de ser alguien.

En estos momentos me encuentro sentado en la mesa de la cafetería de la preparatoria donde mi padre es profesor y donde ahora soy estudiante. Enfrente se encuentran mis nuevos hermanos, ellos tampoco son hijos de Camus pero si comparten un lazo sanguíneo, son sus sobrinos para ser más exactos.

Hyoga es hijo de Natasha, la hermana de Camus, de su padre nunca me han hablado y yo tampoco he preguntado. Isaack es hijo de Kristal, el hermano de Camus, de su madre solo sé que murió en algún lugar del mediterráneo hace ya mucho tiempo. Ellos estudian en la misma escuela y van en el mismo grado que yo.

Últimamente he notado algo diferente a Hyoga, el es siempre muy abierto, muy extrovertido. Siempre dispuesto a iniciar una discusión con Isaack por ver quien llama la atención de más chicas. Pero ahora tiene la mirada perdida, ignora los comentarios del peliverde y solo revuelve la comida en su plato sin probar ningún bocado. Me propongo a preguntarle que le sucede cuando una mano en mi hombro me llama. -Shun- atino a decir antes de perderme en sus ojos verdes.

Una sonrisa melancólica en sus labios -Haku yo... no podre verte esta tarde. Debo acompañar a Ikki a hacer unas compras

-Hey, no te apures. Nos veremos después- Estoy seguro que mi rostro reflejaba la gran decepción que me causaban sus palabras pero él no lo noto, o no quiso notarlo. Con una sonrisa se alejó y fue a sentarse donde su hermano lo esperaba para comer el almuerzo. Por mi parte había perdido el apetito.

Shun, recuerdo el día en el que con voz temblorosa pero el corazón decidido me acerqué a el y le pedí que saliera conmigo. Recuerdo que sonrió cálidamente y me dijo que le encantaría, yo fui la persona mas feliz del universo hasta que una voz ronca en mi espalda pregunto -¿Y con permiso de quien?- Se trataba de su siempre vigilante hermano mayor, Shun le miró tiernamente y el ablando su expresión, me revisó de arriba a abajo y concluyó -Pareces una buena persona, esta bien. Pero si le rompes el corazón te romperé el cuello

Sé que Ikki es un gran hermano pero a veces es demasiado sobre protector. Y últimamente lo ha estado apartando de mi lado demasiado. Una melancólica sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios. Es mentira, utiliza a su hermano como excusa para no verme, lo sé. Y lo que es peor, él sabe que lo se pero que soy incapaz de confrontarlo.

-Pero si mis primos son los más animados de esta escuela- exclama sarcásticamente Isaack -¿Que les sucede¿Problemas de amor?

Nuestros rostros lo decían todo, al menos eso fue lo que Isaack determinó y por nuestro bien, todo esto según él, iba a llevarnos esta noche a un excelente lugar para que reanimáramos nuestros espíritus y recuperáramos la alegría de la juventud. -Así que compórtense bien y asegúrense de terminar sus deberes a tiempo y los veré en mi casa a las diez.

El timbre anuncia el final del descanso por lo que nos apresuramos a nuestras aulas. La clase de Historia logra mantenerme interesado la mayoría de las veces, el hecho de que el profesor Milo sea el mejor amigo de mi padre ayuda bastante; pero en esta ocasión mi mente sigue tratando de entender tantas cosas que no logro poner atención.

Una memoria más regresa. Se trata de una tarde en la playa, el sol ocultándose en las enrojecidas aguas del mar. Habíamos estado saliendo por más de dos meses y yo estaba completamente seguro de Shun era el chico más perfecto del universo. Tome su pálida mano y sin dudarlo un segundo lo acerqué a mi y selle nuestros labios en un dulce beso. Cuando nos separamos el se sonrojo inmediatamente y empezó a balbucear pero yo me adelante -Shun Kiddo¿quieres ser mi novio?- Su cara expresó una sorpresa aun mayor, me abrazó frenéticamente y susurró en mi oído un tierno "si"

De eso hace poco menos de un año. El tiempo se ha pasado tan rápido, así como esta tarde. Cuando finalmente pude apartar mi cabeza de aquellos recuerdos ya era de noche. Me apresuro a vestirme. Unos jeans y una playera blanca ajustada con una chamarra de piel negra para completar el atuendo. Las 9.55, deberé apresurarme. Me despido de mi padre quien me recomienda no hacerle mucho caso a Isaack provocando que dibuje la primera sonrisa de mi día. Camino rápidamente no porque tenga temor de las calles oscuras sino para evitar un monologo de Hyoga acerca de mi falta de puntualidad. 10.05 marca el reloj cuando llamo a la puerta, afortunadamente solo un par de cuadras separan nuestras casas -Llegas temprano- exclama Hyoga -¿Va a nevar o algo así?- Sale de la casa seguido por el peliverde.

Media hora después entramos a un bar. No muy concurrido pero de ambiente agradable. Nos sentamos en la barra y tres cervezas nos acompañaron para comenzar la velada que esperábamos fuera larga y alegre. Pero sobre todo yo buscaba olvidarme, aunque fuera por unas horas del chico de ojos verdes que tan atormentada tenía mi alma. Recuerdo que cierto rubio hiperactivo me enseño hace mucho a buscar lo bueno de las personas, por eso me resulta tan doloroso el dudar de la fidelidad de Shun. Tomo de un solo trago el resto de mi cerveza y pido una más. Debo pensar menos en eso y más en disfrutar la noche.

Cerca de la media noche mi celular comienza a sonar. Mi corazón se acelera al pensar que podría ser mi chico ojiverde el que llame pero con desilusión descubro el número de mi padre en el identificador. Su voz suena bastante seria, me cuestiona varias veces acerca de donde estoy y con quien me encuentro. Cuando le he convencido de que Hyoga e Isaack me acompañan en un bar su voz se tranquiliza por un segundo. Luego me ordena que regresemos a mi casa de inmediato, sus palabras no dejan lugar para ninguna discusión. Me toma unos minutos comunicar la noticia a mis compañeros, luego la tardanza de la cuenta y la típica discusión por la división de ella. Casi una hora después llegamos a casa.

La luz de la sala se encontraba prendida y en cuanto entramos mi padre vuelve a interrogarnos acerca de donde estábamos y quien nos acompañaba. Entonces aparece Natasha, quien nos había estado esperando en la estancia y se quedo dormida. Ella mira a Hyoga con la ternura que solo una madre puede regalar a su hijo y luego le da una cachetada. -¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti? Esta mañana no me dijiste que ibas a salir, en toda la tarde ni te apareciste por la casa, ni me haces una llamada, nada. Y encima te vas a emborrachar en la noche. Por Athena, Hyoga ¿qué sucede contigo?

Ella está muy enojada y todos sabemos que eso le hará daño ya que ha estado enferma últimamente. Hyoga trata de calmarla pero al final sucede lo que todos esperábamos, ella se marea y se ve en la necesidad de sujetarse de él para no caer al suelo. Isaack y yo la llevamos a mi habitación para que se recueste, mi padre desea tener una conversación en privado con Hyoga. El también se ha dado cuenta del cambio en su sobrino y por la salud de su hermana está dispuesto a arreglar lo que sea que pase.


	2. Chapter 2

Disculpen la tardanza… tuve que arreglar unas cosas, pero finalmente aquí esta el segundo y último capítulo de esta historia. Disfrutenla.

Advertencia: Se trata de una historia YAOI, es decir relaciones chico x chico así que si no te gustan estas historias ahorremos tiempo y da "regresar"

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y sus personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, por su lado Haku (y los demás personajes de Naruto) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Bunnies and snow

II: HYOGA

Es tan molesto que te pregunten "que es lo que te sucede". Camus no deja de preguntarlo, como si en realidad el pudiera entender que es lo que pasa. Se preocupa por mi madre y sé que también se preocupa por mi pero estoy seguro que en cuanto se entere de lo que he hecho, que es lo que sigo haciendo, estará enfadado mas allá de lo que puedo llegar a imaginarme.

Empieza a enfadarse aun más y yo solo atino a murmurar que he actuado terriblemente y que él no lo podrá comprender. Entonces comienza con la lista: problemas en la escuela, alcohol, drogas, sexo. Al parecer hubo un ligero cambio en mi mirada cuando dijo eso último y él lo noto. Me pregunta por el nombre de la chica en cuestión, yo niego con la cabeza por lo que el rectifica la pregunta y me pregunta por el nombre del chico en cuestión. Entonces yo bajo la mirada incapaz de decirle de quien se trata.

-Respeto tu silencio pero permíteme ayudarte ¿cuál es el problema entre ustedes?-

Parece que lo toma muy bien, así que comienzo a balbucear acerca de que él y yo no deberíamos estar juntos. Me pregunta si lo amo y si soy correspondido, ambas respuestas son afirmativas.

-¿Entonces porque no habrían de estar juntos?- pregunta como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

Respiro hondamente, necesito tomar valor para lo que voy a confesar. Lo miro a los ojos pero no soporto su cálida mirada, con la cabeza gacha susurro el nombre de la persona en cuestión: Shun Kiddo. No me atrevo a levantar la vista, el silencio se me hace eterno hasta que siento su mano sobre mi hombro. Lo observo con detenimiento, era fácil adivinar que en su mente aun había confusión pero le tomo poco tiempo recuperar la compostura. Me pregunta si Haku lo sabe y justo como si lo hubieran invocado, el baja por las escaleras seguido de Isaack.

-Terminaremos esta conversación luego- me dice y luego pregunta a su hijo por el estado de mi madre. Al parecer ella se encuentra mejor pero le vendría bien un descanso. Luego nos dice que deberíamos quedarnos a dormir esta noche en su casa. Isaack y yo aceptamos, Haku nos prepara la habitación de huéspedes. El se dormirá en la sala de tele, para que mi madre se quede en su cama. Ahora me siento aun peor.

Por la noche no consigo dormir ni siquiera un poco y por la mañana después de dejar a mi madre en la casa voy a buscar a Shun. Es su hermano Ikki quien me abre la puerta. Yo sé que no le agrado ni siquiera un poco. La razón es muy simple, el sabe lo que hay entre Shun y yo; y está de más decir que no lo aprueba.

Ikki consideraba a Haku el novio ideal para su hermanito: responsable, respetuoso, fiel, incapaz de herir a Shun. Por el contrario yo soy el culpable de que Shun este engañando a mi primo. Claro que Ikki no conoce toda la situación... y estoy seguro que ni siquiera me escuchará.

Lo saludo de la mejor manera posible y pregunto por el peliverde. Me informa que fue a desayunar con Haku. Excelente, ahora ni siquiera podré llamarle para saber a que hora podré verlo. Iba a retirarme cuando el peliazul me invita a pasar. Eso es demasiado extraño pero acepto la invitación.

Pasamos a la sala, de tamaño pequeño pero bastante confortable. Un par de tazas de té frente a nosotros y el sol de la mañana entrando por las ventanas, entonces el empieza a hablar. Empieza a contarme como sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran muy pequeños y como se hizo cargo de Shun. De como a pesar de las carencias económicas lucharon juntos para seguir adelante, de como le educo sin la ayuda de nadie y de como siempre trato de inculcarle los mejores valores.

Cuando Ikki dejó de recordar los tiempos pasados se hizo el silencio. Tomó el último sorbo de su té y parecía mirar al vacío. Luego regreso su mirada a mí. -Si le rompes el corazón, te romperé el cuello. No voy a entrometerme, si Shun quiere estar contigo y eso le hace feliz- el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Ambos nos dimos la vuelta, Shun regresaba acompañado por Haku. Nos miraron confundidos unos segundos hasta que finalmente mi primo preguntó por mi presencia en dicho lugar. Yo no estaba seguro de si habían escuchado algo de la conversación.

Al final me armé de valor, miré a Shun, y finalmente a mi primo y le dije con voz decidida que debía hablar con él, luego regrese mi mirada al peliverde y corregí mis palabras, ambos debíamos hablar con él. Pude ver que Ikki me daba una sonrisa aprobatoria antes de excusarse y retirarse. Por su parte Shun tenía la cabeza gacha y no decía palabra alguna. Les indique que tomáramos asiento y luego se hizo el silencio.

Haku nos miraba desconcertado, Shun mantenía la mirada perdida y yo no sabía ni por donde empezar. Respiré hondo recordando las palabras de Camus antes de marcharme esta mañana -Lo malo no es luchar por alguien a quien quieres, lo malo es lastimar a los demás en el proceso- Él tenía razón, Haku merecía una explicación, merecía saber la verdad. Respire hondo para reunir mi valor y hablar.

Pero Haku se adelanto, con voz firme nos preguntó si había algo entre nosotros. Ante unas palabras tan directas no había opción más que contestar afirmativamente. Shun bajó la cabeza y murmuró un lo siento. Yo intenté decir algo más pero al ver la mirada inundada de lágrimas de mi primo me quede mudo. Limpiando sus ojos se retiro cabizbajo del lugar.

Paso algún tiempo y los ojos negros aun me miraban con resentimiento, por otro lado los ojos verdes aun guardaban un destello de decepción. Estos sentimientos los había provocado yo mismo, por revelar una verdad que si bien era conocida por todos, nadie quería encarar.

-Ellos estarán bien, solo necesitan tiempo- Con idénticas palabras me habían alentado Ikki y Camus, por supuesto ellos no tenían que soportar sendas miradas pero creo que entendían bastante bien la situación.

Y la vida siguió. Shun fue el primero en regresar a la normalidad. Si bien había veces en que podía darme cuenta que aun guardaba sentimientos para con mi primo, el hecho de que fuera conmigo con quien se encontraba me hacía entender que era a mí a quien amaba. Yo no me cansaba de decirle y demostrarle a diario lo feliz que me hacía hasta que finalmente pude hacer que él fuera igualmente dichoso a mi lado.

Con Haku las cosas fueron más lentas, al principio no quería estar conmigo o hablarme más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Camus e Isaack fueron un gran apoyo. Me dolía demasiado su actitud aunque no puedo culparlo por ello. Si me sentaba con él durante el almuerzo, comía lo más rápido posible y se retiraba diciendo que iba a la biblioteca; si Isaack nos invitaba a una fiesta se excusaba diciendo que estaba cansado. Pero poco a poco, supongo que conforme la herida fue sanando, fue inventando menos excusas y al cabo de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad recuperamos esa hermandad que nos había unido antes.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro al recordar todo aquello como si hubiera pasado ayer. Miro a mi lado, Shun aun duerme. Beso su frente y regreso mi cabeza a la almohada. Ahora todo está bien.


End file.
